


Virtual Mistress

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic submission, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Punishment, Rules, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, required service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Full disclosure - This is a story I collaborated on several years ago for a different ‘ship. I was thinking about it lately and decided to make some changes & continue it.Kara and Lena are in an established Dom/sub relationship, but there's one problem: Kara has yet to meet Lena in person, or even see her face. Lena has a good reason for hiding, but is she willing to risk it all to prove to Kara that she is serious about her feelings? Human Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 95
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure - This is a story I collaborated on several years ago for a different ‘ship. I was thinking about it lately and decided to make some changes & continue it.

Being stuck in the office until almost nine on a Friday evening is some people's idea of hell. For Kara, however, it is a relief. It allows her to finally finish off an article that had been nagging at the back of her mind for almost a week, and it allows her to do it without any interruptions. 

She doesn't know why she had been the one to have the young, annoying intern thrust onto her, but she doesn't like it. Not one bit. At least now, at this time of night, Kara doesn't have to hear his annoying voice while she's trying to work. It feels like heaven. Well, only if heaven is filled with exhaustion and anxiety. 

Being away from her co-workers does help, though. There's nobody around at this time of night to make her feel like she is being smothered; no bosses to dump stress on her, and no panic attacks that make her feel as though someone has thrown a wet, heavy blanket over her head.

Sighing heavily, Kara slumps back in her chair and scrubs her face with her hands. She's exhausted, and anxiety has been gradually building inside her for the last few days. Her chest feels tighter and tighter with each passing hour. She'll feel better soon...she knows that. It's just a matter of waiting until she speaks to HER. 

Days like today used to make her feel frustrated. She's an adult, a 27 year old, fully grown woman, but she still needs help just to make it through the day. It sometimes does still frustrate her, but not as much as it used to.

"Screw it," Kara grumbles to herself as she closes the lid of her laptop. She can finish her work on Monday morning, she'll come in early. Kara pulls her cell phone out of her purse and sends a simple text, ‘Leaving work now. Be home soon.’ 

Packing up her things, Kara heads out of her office and walks through the empty office building. The loud staccato of her heels obnoxiously echo all around her, as though the marble floors are reprimanding her for being here so late. It won't be the only reprimand she receives tonight. She checks her watch as she walks out to the parking lot, it's a little after nine. Kara's heart sinks...it's almost midnight in Metropolis, she probably won't get to speak to her tonight.

Kara unlocks her car and slides in, automatically locking herself inside the vehicle...just like she was ordered to after someone tried to carjack her a few months ago. National City could be a scary place sometimes, just like most places could be. Kara opens the glove compartment to place her purse inside it, and falters when she sees a picture. She sees this picture every single night, and every single night it causes her to pause. Kara picks the picture up and gazes down at the only picture she has of her birth parents. She hopes they would be proud of her.

The good thing about leaving work so late is that there is no rush hour traffic. A journey which takes her an hour during rush hour, lasts a mere fifteen minutes tonight. It's a relief to see her apartment building come into view, and Kara has to force herself to not break any traffic laws in her rush to get there. 

Pulling into the underground garage, Kara smiles softly at the old security guard who immediately steps closer to her parking space. Jack, the elderly guard, who seems to have worked here forever, had taken a shine to Kara on the very first day she moved here. It's nice to know that someone has your back.

"Good evening, Miss Danvers. You're home late tonight," Jack states in his calm and quiet voice.

"Hey, Jack. Yeah...work." Kara dramatically rolls her eyes, and he chuckles softly. "Night shift tonight, huh? That sucks." The old man shrugs, his light blue eyes twinkling even in the dim light of the parking garage.

"I like the night shift, it's quiet. An old man likes some peace and quiet at times," he smiles. "You go on up, it's cold out," Jack tells her kindly.

"Alright, Jack. I hope it stays quiet for you. Goodnight." Kara makes her way to the elevator and presses the call button, pulling her cell out of her purse as she waits. No response yet. Sighing softly, Kara steps into the elevator and pushes the penthouse button. "Looks like you're on your own tonight, Kara," she murmurs to herself, disappointment lacing her tone. The elevator seems to move as slowly as possible, and Kara breathes out a soft, impatient sigh. It's funny how the more desperate you are to get home, the longer it seems to take to get there.

After a few more seconds, that feels much longer, the elevator doors slide open. Kara steps out and unlocks the door to her apartment, relieved to be home after a long day. Her keys and shoes are abandoned by the door, just like they usually are, and her coat is haphazardly thrown on the hook. Sighing, Kara makes her way into the kitchen and opens a bottle of her favourite red wine. 

Kara grabs a glass and carries it, and the bottle, into the living room, leaving both on the coffee table as she heads into her bedroom to change. Kara hates that she probably won't hear from her tonight and her chest feels even tighter than it has all week. Grabbing an old pair of sweatpants and a baggy t'shirt, Kara quickly changes and throws the clothes she wore to work into the hamper.

"Hold it together, Kara," she murmurs to herself as a lump rises in her throat. Kara wonders how she lived her life before she came along. Kara makes her way back to the living room and grabs her wine. She sinks into the sofa cushions and attempts to relax, but it's no use. She needs her. Kara's cell phone blares out into the quiet apartment and Kara almost trips herself up as she rushes to answer it. It’s her. The one she’s been so desperate to talk to. The one who saved her from the dark descent to rock bottom.

"Lena?"

"Is that how you are supposed to greet me?" comes Lena's immediate reprimand and Kara winces.

"No. I'm sorry, ma'am," Kara apologises.

"Greet me properly," Lena demands, her voice stern.

"Good evening, ma'am," Kara obediently recites.

"Much better," Lena praises, her tone softening. "You stayed at work pretty late tonight," she notes. "Did you have dinner?" Kara grimaces, adjusting the cell phone against her ear as her palm begins to sweat.

"No, ma'am," Kara admits, and she hears Lena sigh.

"Did you at least have lunch?" Lena questions. Kara's stomach plummets, knowing she's about to earn herself a punishment.

"No, ma'am," Kara whispers. "I haven't eaten today." Lena is silent for a moment, and Kara's nerves build as she waits for her to speak again. It would have been so easy for her to lie. They're in different parts of the country and have never even met in person. Hell, Kara has never even seen Lena's face, but their unique relationship is built on trust. Lying erodes trust.

"Webcam. Now," is Lena's short, sharp order. Kara winces when Lena ends the call. Kara's pulse quickens, now she's really in trouble. She had known that Lena was not going to be impressed that she had skipped her meals today, and she only has herself to blame. 

Kara makes her way through to her bedroom, where she keeps her personal laptop, and immediately closes the curtains. She switches the laptop on and sits down, impatiently waiting for it to finish starting up.

"Come on," she quietly urges the machine. Why does everything seem to take longer when she's in a rush? Finally, it flickers to life and Kara immediately turns on the webcam. As usual, something is covering Lena's camera, but Kara knows she is there.

"You look tired," Lena states. She isn't insulting her, she's concerned. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm trying to, ma'am," Kara responds, "but I'm not getting enough," she adds honestly. Lena doesn't speak for a few minutes and Kara feels self conscious. She knows Lena is scrutinising her, so she stands still, allowing Lena to study her as much as she needs to. She hears Lena clear her throat,

"Strip." 

The one word order holds a lot of authority, and Kara doesn't question it. She pulls her t-shirt over her head and throws it onto her bed, her bra joining the t-shirt a second later. 

Kara can feel her face burning as she pushes her sweatpants down, feeling eyes that she can't see focusing on her body. It takes a moment for Kara to slide her panties off, and Lena doesn't rush her. Finally, Kara pushes them down her legs and steps out of them. 

"Good girl," Lena praises her, her voice velvety soft. Kara could listen to Lena’s voice all night long, and never be bored.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kara murmurs, her face flushing pink as she tosses her underwear aside. Kara stands still, her arms at her side, as she waits for Lena's next command. Her bedroom is a little cooler than she'd like, and goosebumps cover the surface of her porcelain skin.

"Go get the cream," Lena orders firmly. Kara can't stop the groan that escapes her lips, and she's surprised that Lena doesn't comment on it. Kara frowns deeply, a look on her face that almost passes as petulant as she walks around her bed. Opening the door of her bedside cabinet, Kara pulls out a tube of cream and glares at it. 

She hates when Lena punishes her with the capsaicin cream, even though she agrees to it. Before her unique relationship with Lena began, Kara had only heard of capsaicin as being an active ingredient in chilli peppers. Now, the mere mention of the word causes her tummy to nervously flutter. 

"Sit down." Kara does as she is told, her clammy hand still gripping the tube of cream. "You need to eat," Lena states, her voice much softer now.

"I know, ma'am," Kara murmurs, feeling ashamed of herself for needing to be taken in hand like this.

"Don't feel bad, sweetheart," Lena tells her, as though reading Kara's mind. "It's okay to need help, and to need reminders and punishments. It doesn't make you weak. All it means is that you need help, and everyone needs help with something. Nobody is infallible, my girl.”

Kara shyly smiles at the black screen. Lena, for all of her stern authority, has a soft side. A soft side that she allows to peek out whenever she notices that Kara needs some comfort.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kara smiles.

"Now," Lena's voice takes on a stern tone again, "let's discuss what will happen this weekend. When you wake up tomorrow, there will be an email waiting for you," Lena begins. "There will be a list in that email...a shopping list. "You will buy everything in as few stores as possible." Lena's voice is stern, with a threatening edge. She's daring Kara to disobey tomorrow. "I would like pictures of your receipts to prove you didn't go to several stores," Lena adds.

"Yes, ma'am," Kara nods, nervously chewing the inside of her cheek as she ponders what Lena may have in store for her.

"I will transfer money into your account," Lena states. "These items should be paid for by your mistress," she quickly adds before Kara can argue. "You will, undoubtedly, work out what most of the items are for, but we will talk more about that tomorrow evening. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kara breathes out. Her heart is pounding, and she almost drowns in anticipation.

"As for tonight," Lena begins. "We have your punishment to take care of, and then you need to eat and rest," Lena says in a no nonsense tone of voice. "We won't be speaking for much longer this evening, it's late, but I will supervise your punishment before I leave," Lena tells her. "You will put the cream on, then you will eat, then you will rest. The cream is not to be washed off until morning. I will know if you disobey me."

It's true, Lena would definitely know. In the unlikely event that Kara would attempt to disobey her, she is such an awful liar that Lena would immediately notice she isn't being truthful. 

It often surprises Lena that Kara has managed to mask her struggles to those around her, but Lena supposes that people must not have looked very closely. One gaze into Kara's eyes had told Lena that the woman was suffering. It makes her sad that nobody had looked before.

"I won't disobey you, ma'am," Kara promises Lena, her eyes wide and sincere.

"I know." Lena's voice is soft, and it's a great comfort to Kara to know that her mistress trusts her so much. "Now, let's get that punishment taken care of, huh?" Lena states gently. "The sooner we do it, the sooner you can eat and rest, sweetheart." Kara smiles at the term of endearment.

"Okay, ma'am," Kara murmurs, nodding timidly.

"You know what to do," Lena urges her, and Kara can feel her watching her. With shaky hands, Kara twists the cap and pops it off, the strong aroma of the cream instantly assaulting her nose. She must have made a disgusted face without realizing it, because she hears Lena chuckle softly. "Aren't you forgetting something, my girl?" Lena questions her, and Kara winces.

"Sorry, ma'am," Kara murmurs as she reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out a pair of latex gloves.

"It's a punishment aimed at your backside, not at your hands," she hears Lena say lightly. Kara cringes as she pulls the gloves on and picks the tube of cream back up again. She gently squeezes the tube, slowly collecting the cream in the palm of her hand and waiting for permission to stop. "That's enough," Kara hears Lena say, and she's relieved. The first time they used this cream, Kara had used way more than necessary. She's glad to have Lena's guidance on this matter, too.

"Now, ma'am?" Kara quietly questions, staring into the dark screen as she waits for her mistress to respond.

"Now," Lena confirms. Kara lets out a short, sharp breath through her nose as she places the tube of capsaicin cream back on the desk. She hates this part. Kara rises to her feet and takes a couple of steps back from her laptop to ensure Lena can see the punishment, and she lets out another breath. Shakily Kara rubs her hands together and reaches around, placing her hands on her naked ass.

Timidly, she slowly rubs the cream into her flesh, ensuring she covers her entire ass. She focuses particularly on her sit spots, just as Lena had taught her to do. Turning around, Kara lets Lena see her backside as she finishes massaging the cream into her skin. She can feel her face burning, and she knows she must be blushing. 

Embarrassment flows through her as she waits for Lena's permission to turn around again. She feels so vulnerable, and goosebumps erupt all over her body. It's intimate, and it makes her heart hammer in her chest. It’s awful, yet so wonderful at the same time.

"Okay. Good job, my girl," she hears Lena murmur. "You can turn back around." Kara does as she is told and shuffles around to face the computer again. She can feel the cream start to work, the skin of her butt beginning to feel itchy and warm. "You need to take care of yourself, Kara," Lena tells her. "You need to eat and you need to get more sleep. That's why you are being punished... you must eat, Kara."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am," Kara murmurs. Her ass is getting much warmer now and she shuffles awkwardly.

"Take the gloves off and sit down," Lena instructs her. Kara lets out a little whine, she knows from past experience that putting pressure on her ass makes the cream react faster. "Now, Kara." Lena's voice takes on a stern edge, and Kara knows better than to argue with her. 

Tentatively, Kara lowers herself onto the chair, tears springing to her eyes as the heat continues to build. She peels the gloves off and places them in the waste basket beside her desk, trying her best to ignore the fact that it feels like she is sitting on a hot plate. It feels like the aftermath of a brisk hand spanking, and her tears leak easily now.

At the same time, though, it makes her feel better. Kara no longer feels like she could burst into a full blown panic attack at any moment. Just speaking to Lena had taken the edge off, and now she can breathe much more easily. Her chest is no longer tight and her senses no longer feel dulled. She feels chastised, and cared for, and calmer. 

Only Lena can make her feel better like this. Even her adopted family, who she loves with every fibre of her being, has never been able to calm her anxiety as easily as Lena does.

"Thank you, ma'am," she whispers, despite the fire that still burns in her nether region. The heat will last a couple of hours, but Kara knows it will become more bearable in around an hour or so. 

She also knows that the surface of the skin will be a light pink colour, but there is no lasting damage to her ass. Tomorrow, it will be as though she never applied it. Well, until Kara showers and the hot water re-activates the cream, that is.

"You're welcome, honey." Lena's voice is once again soft and tender, and the legitimate care for Kara is evident in her tone. "I'd like you to go and eat now, and I will email you the list in the morning and then I will see you again tomorrow evening. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kara nods, swiping at the tears that are racing from her baby blue eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly falters. Kara is unsure if she should question her mistress in such a way.

"What is it, Kara?" Lena doesn't sound irritated about Kara's obvious desire to question her. In fact, she sounds merely curious.

"I just..." Kara pauses and sighs softly, "I would like to meet you."

"I know," she hears Lena respond.

"Please, ma'am? When can I see you? When can I meet you?" Kara forces herself to remain as polite and respectful as possible, but she is aware that her desperation has seeped into her voice. 

For an agonizing moment, Kara is met with silence and she begins to panic. Had she overstepped? Had she earned more punishment? Kara knows the rules, and she is convinced that she has just shattered them. Kara goes to speak again, but Lena cuts her off.

"Soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

New Years Eve arrives with a pathetic whimper, the city brought to a standstill by a thick blanket of snow. Lena watches on the news as police officers cruelly displace the homeless from underneath bridges and numerous doorways, sending them into the blizzard without a second thought. Lillian’s orders, she knows, the entire department trapped firmly underneath her mother’s cruel thumb.

Her heart aches, wondering what will happen to those poor families, and wishing there was something she could do to help. Any efforts from Lena, though, would only make things worse. She’d learned that the hard way. The electronic tag around her ankle attests to that.

Lena switches the TV off with a sigh and grabs a blanket from the back of her couch, wrapping it firmly around herself as she moves to stand at the terrace doors. She stares out at the clean, untouched snow in her backyard, full lips set in a firm line. The snow crunches beneath her feet as Lena steps outside, the chill in the air enough to make her teeth chatter.

Lena tugs the blanket further around her shivering shoulders as she trudges through the snow. She walks around the edge of the grass, mindful of the invisible line that will make the tag around her ankle bleep. The garden she had kept so meticulously groomed wilts beneath the blanket of snow, causing deep frown lines to settle between her brows.

Gardening had been a means to an end, a new hobby to keep her busy during her imprisonment, but Lena feels sorrow grip her chest as she gazes at the remains of her hard work. Months of effort and sweat, destroyed by mother nature in the blink of an eye. Karma, perhaps, but not her own. One more thing she has inherited from Lex, it seems. 

With Lex’s death, the special treatment had stopped. No more visitors that the authorities would turn a blind eye to, no more late night alcohol deliveries from one of his men. The bracelet around her ankle no longer mysteriously loses signal, allowing Lena a brief escape from her house arrest. When Lex lost his life, his grip on the city disappeared too.

Strange, really, how Lena’s life is somehow worse without him around.

Her newfound relationship with Kara is the only bright light in an otherwise bleak existence, and even that is based on secrets and half truths. Lena knows that it would be entirely different if Kara were to know who she truly is, and selfishly, she isn’t ready for that part of her life to be destroyed, too.

The remains of her greenhouse lay littered at the bottom of the yard, a cruel reminder from her mother that Lena is under her control. Lillian had visited only a week ago, her eyes colder than winter and her lips curled in disgust. She’d played the part of caring mother for the cameras outside, visiting her  _ troubled _ daughter for Christmas, but bringing only harsh comments in place of a gift.

Lena had been left exhausted and worse off than before, and had bribed one of the security guards to bring her a bottle of Scotch. Her mother would throw a fit if she found out, but what Lillian doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

Lena shuffles back inside, unable to look at the ruins of her hard work any longer, and slams the terrace door closed. She’ll start again in the spring, or so she tells herself. With a sigh, Lena dumps the blanket on the couch and heads upstairs to find her cell phone, knowing Kara should be awake by now.

She passes by her laptop, eyes briefly lingering on the strip of black tape that covers the camera, and her heart jolts. She knows it’s not fair to Kara to hide her identity. Hell, it’s not exactly a healthy way to conduct their relationship, but Kara always seemed to understand that Lena wasn’t ready to reveal herself. It even seemed to make it easier for Kara to submit in the beginning. 

Kara had been so tentative when she’d messaged Lena via her online profile for the first time, a skittish little bunny ready to bolt at any given moment. It was adorable, really, and Lena had wanted nothing but to hold her until the trembling stopped.

It wasn’t possible, of course, and Lena had watched as Kara self soothed, encouraged by her soft tones and gentle praise. She’d been proud of Kara, and had told her so. It’s one thing to fully submit and give yourself to the other person in the room. Listening to orders and performing them yourself is an entirely different ball game.

The first time Lena had watched Kara redden her own skin, she’d known she’d found someone special. When that doe-eyed stare had turned to the camera, seeking approval, Lena had fallen head over heels on the spot. It’s at that point that Lena decided to stand firm, to never show her face, to never allow her true feelings to be known.

There’s no way that Kara, sweet, kind Kara, would fall in love with a Luthor, and Lena has no room left for more heartbreak.

She slumps down on the armchair in the corner of her bedroom, staring morosely at the severe lack of notifications on her phone. Lena scrolls through her messages with Kara, smiling softly at the most recent pictures. She wasn’t sure how Kara would react when she’d sent her the shopping list, but of course, Kara had done exactly as requested with minimal fuss.

The pictures show a playfully nervous Kara, one arm loaded with the implements she’d been sent to purchase whilst the other arm disappears out of shot to take the selfie. The pout is adorable, with blue eyes almost hidden by blown pupils giving away Kara’s true feelings. Lena grins to herself as she swipes through the other pictures exchanged between them, each meant for their eyes only.

She patiently waits for Kara’s morning text, feeling entirely like a pathetic, lovelorn teenager. Kara will text, they’ll exchange pleasantries and Lena will check that their rules have been followed. Then, Kara will go on with her day and celebrate New Years Eve with her family and friends, and Lena will pout around her large, but very empty, house. 

Just like every other day.

At least when Lex was still here he would send girls to the house for Lena to play with, instead of being left to find satisfaction online. They'd allow Lena to do whatever she pleased with them, before accepting their payment and skipping out the door when she grew bored of them.

Dominating them wasn't as truly satisfying as it is with Kara, but Lena would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss the human touch. Feeling soft flesh grow warm beneath her palm or crop, gripping their hair as they went down on her. Hell, even holding them close as they shed bitter tears in her arms, only to never see them again.

That was the rule. One visit per girl to stop any attachments from forming, for the sake of both parties. Now, though, for the first time in her three years with the monitor around her ankle, Lena wishes she'd never made that stupid rule. Perhaps she’d be less lonely if she didn’t.

All it takes to draw her from her moping, is Kara’s name popping up at the top of her phone screen. It draws the first real smile in days to her full lips, a smile that widens when she reads the text message.  _ Good morning, ma’am. Can we video call for a little while? _ It’s so formal, like Kara has been taught, but it makes Lena feel almost giddy.

She presses her thumb against the camera on the front of her cell and taps Kara’s name with her other hand, silently waiting for her to accept the facetime. Kara’s pretty face soon comes into view and Lena instantly feels the tension leave her shoulders.

“Hi, pretty girl,” Lena murmurs, feeling her lips stretch into an impossibly wider smile. “How are you feeling?” Kara shrugs in the way she always does, before catching herself and awkwardly clearing her throat.

“I’m okay, ma’am. A little bored,” Kara admits. “I worked from home today and I don’t think it was a good idea.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m easily distracted,” Kara states, grinning sheepishly. “It’s difficult to concentrate when my boss isn’t around to catch me screwing around online.” Lena’s brows lift, surprised by such blunt honesty even though she should be used to it by now.

“I believe we’ve talked about your work ethic before, no?” The scold is gentle, but it’s enough to bring a blush to Kara’s cheekbones. “I thought you were supposed to have today off?” Kara pulls a disgruntled face.

“Miss Grant decided to change the cover at the last minute,” Kara grumbles, a pout tugging at her bottom lip, “which means my article for next week’s issue has been brought forward. It’s mostly done, though, unless I’ve forgotten something.” Lena smiles gently at the way Kara struggles to stifle her eye roll, until something clicks in her brain.

“There seems to be something that you  _ are _ forgetting,” Lena states, pulling herself together enough to sound stern. Kara’s blank expression stares into the screen, causing Lena to sigh softly. “How often do we need to discuss how you address me, little girl?” She watches as Kara guiltily shifts in her seat, the tone and pet name enough to light a fire within baby blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Kara states with a serious nod. “I’m still working on that,” she admits.

“That’s okay. I’m here to remind you, darling.” Lena watches her for a long moment, a gentle smile tugging on her lips. The guilty, embarrassed expression is nothing less than adorable, and Lena wishes she could draw her across her knees to let it all out. “Did you receive my gifts?” Lena asks, spotting Kara’s growing discomfort.

“Oh!” Kara’s face lights up as she remembers, briefly disappearing from Lena’s view as she reaches out to grab the box. “I left it unopened, just like you asked,” Kara smiles, searching for the praise that Lena is all too happy to give.

“Good girl,” Lena murmurs, watching as Kara’s shoulders straighten. It’s always a marvel to Lena, to see how some girls react so much to two short words, their day made by positive acknowledgement from someone in a position of authority. “You may open it now,” Lena encourages.

She stifles a laugh as she watches Kara tear into the box with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning, enjoying the way blue eyes widen in mortification when she realizes just what her mistress sent to her. Lena quietly observes as Kara tugs on a long wooden handle, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she awaits some kind of reaction.

Lena watches Kara swallow thickly enough for her throat to bob, wide eyes pinned to the bath brush in her hand. She waits silently for Kara to speak, searching for any signs of hesitance or disapproval. The brush is placed back down on the desk, out of Lena’s line of sight, and Kara bites her lip as she picks out a small vibrator. Her cheeks flush pink, her eyes darting around the bedroom and refusing to settle on the screen.

“Relax, baby,” Lena murmurs. “Remember, I’m only in control whenever you allow me to be. You can say no at any time and there will be no hard feelings,” she soothes. “I can control the vibrator from an app on my phone. I know it’s not the same as me being there, but it might be an improvement on you being left to your own devices.”

Kara’s blush deepens, her bottom lip disappearing completely into her mouth. Lena smiles to herself, her chest fluttering with adoration. Kara finally gazes towards the camera, a shy smile flickering across her lips.

“I’m not saying no, ma’am,” Kara reassures her. “I just don’t want you to think you have to spend money on me all of the time. I still want to do…. this, you don’t need to pay for everything.”

“Perhaps I like spoiling you, baby,” Lena fires back. “Money is not an issue for me, and I’d much rather spend it on someone I care about than leaving it in the bank. I can’t take it with me when I die,” she explains, bluntly. 

Truthfully, her money is mostly sent anonymously to charitable organisations who work hard to undo her brother’s cruelty, but she has more than enough to go around.

“You know what I really want?” Kara asks, grinning slyly. Lena stifles a sigh, wishing she could give in to Kara’s every whim.

“I  _ know _ what you really want, but we’ve talked about this. You know what my boundaries are, sweet one, and you should respect them as much as I respect yours.” Lena makes an effort to keep the chastise light, but Kara’s shoulders still droop. “I like what we have, don’t you?” Lena maintains the careful tone, unwilling to argue with the only light in her life. “I wouldn’t wish for what we have to be destroyed.”

“It wouldn’t be destroyed,” Kara argues, a whine creeping into her voice. “Do you really think I’m so superficial that I’d judge you by how you look.” Lena purses her lips. Kara, sweet, lovely Kara, thinks Lena is concerned by how she looks. “I care about  _ you _ , ma’am. You’re already beautiful to me.”

“Darling, I’m not worried about my appearance,” Lena intervenes before the rambling can truly begin. “My concern is you, and only you. Now, would you like to spend our brief time together fighting, or would you rather we have a little fun.” 

Kara gazes back at her like a kicked puppy, and Lena feels guilt settle deep in the pit of her stomach. She can understand where Kara is coming from, but this is the agreement they settled on at the very beginning. Lena knows she too would struggle with not seeing the other person, but it’s too late to go back on that now. Not when there’s so much at stake.

“Do you trust me?” Lena questions. “Do you truly trust me, Kara?” Her emerald eyes are wide and serious in her reflection, and she can only hope that her tone can convey how she feels.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara’s voice is low, shaky, like that of a child being lectured by a parent. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not fair to push you like this, but I didn’t expect to feel this way when I agreed to your conditions.” Baby blue eyes well with tears, and a plump bottom lip disappears into her mouth. Lena watches, her brow furrowed, as Kara slowly pulls herself together.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Kara repeats. She sucks in a deep breath and blows it out. “Are you doing anything fun tonight?” She changes the subject, if only to save her own skin.

“No, darling. I’m going to have a quiet night and watch the ball drop on TV,” Lena states, happy to drop the upsetting topic. "I'll be tucked up into bed by the time it hits midnight for you. Are you still spending the evening with your sister?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kara nods. "She's throwing a party and introducing everyone to her new girlfriend. It should be fun, but I'll be thinking of you."

"And I'll be thinking of you, sweet one." Lena sighs regretfully, "I should leave you to finish your article. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your angry boss," she teases. Kara chuckles, nodding as her eyes crease at the corners.

"I'll speak to you soon, ma'am?" Kara asks, hopeful.

"Of course. Have a good evening, darling." Lena sighs heavily as soon as the call disconnects, her head flopping back to rest against the back of her chair. Guilt swirls in her gut and she thinks, not for the first time, that this arrangement is not at all good for Kara.

She's clearly looking for someone she can eventually meet in person, someone Kara can physically touch. A mistress who'll drive her crazy with the carefully placed swipe of a finger, who'll leave bruised claims on her tender flesh. A mistress she can truly be with.

Lena doesn't think she can ever be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is definitely becoming a priority of mine, so expect to see more soon!
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“How would you like to play a little game?” Just the tone of Lena’s voice sends a shiver trickling down Kara’s back and a blush rushing across her cheeks. Kara hasn’t even had her morning coffee yet, and already there’s a pulsing heat settling between her legs. She glances across at the laptop, at the usual black screen, as she searches for a shirt to put on.

“What kind of game, Ma’am?” Her voice cracks embarrassingly, serving to deepen the blush that dusts her features. 

“The blue one, it brings out your eyes,” Lena states, ignoring the question for a moment. Kara raises a brow, but grabs the recommended shirt from its hanger. They’re both silent as she buttons it closed, and Kara briefly wonders if Lena is messing with her. “Why don’t you wear your new toy today?” comes Lena’s through the speaker.

“My...new toy.” Kara gapes at the screen, the tips of her ears suddenly burning hot. “You want me to wear it to work?” Kara swallows thickly, all moisture leaving her mouth and heading somewhere a little more south.

“Only if you’d like to.”

Kara loses control of her voice, all coherency abandoning her as she zeroes in on an image of herself, stuck behind her desk and completely at the mercy of her Mistress. The thought of doing something so filthy in  _ public _ should scare her off, should make her say no, but her thud-thudding clit has a mind of its own that demands the attention on offer.

“I think I’d like to, Ma’am,” Kara eventually murmurs, goosebumps erupting all over her body as she stares into the camera. Lena is silent for a long moment, but Kara knows she’s still there. She can feel her watching her, appraising her, searching for hesitance. Kara walks towards the desk and pulls the small egg from the drawer, holding it in front of the screen with a questioning look.

“Why don’t you give me a little show before you leave for work,” Lena says. “It’s such a pity I won’t get to see your pretty cunt  _ all _ day,” she sighs, disappointed. “Give me something to think about whilst you’re whining behind your desk. I like it when my girl squirms.”

Kara’s stomach leaps, her pulse quickening and her fingers trembling as she struggles with her belt. A glance at her cell phone tells her she still has at least ten minutes before she has to leave and, if Mistress is in a giving mood, that’s more than enough time for a little release from the building pressure in her gut.

She slides her slacks and underwear down, biting her lip as she stares down at the egg in her hand. Kara’s wet,  _ soaked, _ but she grabs the lube just in case. Mistress always tells her to never worry about ruining the mood, that lube exists for a reason, that her safety should be put above all else. It’s cold in her hand and smells of strawberry, a joke gift from Lena.

“Good girl,” Lena praises. It sits warmly in Kara’s chest, the young woman preening as she smears lube all over the egg. Kara spreads her legs, giving Lena the smallest of glimpses of her glistening folds. She feels too sensitive already as she guides the vibrator towards her tight entrance, sucking in a deep breath as she slowly pushes it inside. The stretch is delicious, sending bolts of pleasure through her very veins.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Lena coos from the screen. “Such a  _ good _ girl.” Kara beams, blue eyes shining. The egg nestles inside her like a dirty little secret, filling her up and shifting inside her as she bends to pull her clothes back into place. “How does it feel?” Lena asks, no doubt relishing the ever deepening blush on Kara’s cheeks.

“It feels… dirty,” Kara admits, her voice a mere whisper, “but I like it. It’ll make me think of you all day, ma’am.”

“I’m sure you’ll have several reasons to think of me.” The teasing response causes Kara’s pulse to pound in her clit, already feeling her underwear stick to her heated cunt. She’s so royally fucked, yet Kara can’t think of anything else she’d like to do more today. The thought of being caught, of someone noticing the thrumming between her legs, of someone  _ seeing _ her cum, drives her crazy in the best possible way.

“Text me when you’re finished driving,” Lena orders her. Safety first, as always. “We wouldn’t want our fun ruined by the possibility of a fender bender.”

\---- ---- ----

In hindsight, consenting to being driven crazy all day may not have been Kara’s best idea. Yet, she doesn’t say no. Even when her knees buckle in the elevator, or her thighs violently tremble as Miss Grant lectures them all for falling behind schedule, Kara doesn’t safeword. It’s almost a relief that half of the office is out sick with a bug that has swept through the bullpen, even if it is the reason they’re all so behind. 

Less people around her means less chance of being caught.

As she settles behind her desk and sets her cell phone in front of her, giving Mistress a perfect view of her face, Kara can’t help but feel a little nervous. As though Lena has been waiting for her to sit down, the vibrations against her clit intensify, the little bud twitching. She can hear Lena’s warm laugh in her ear, a blush spreading across Kara’s cheeks as she grasps the edge of her desk.

Kara squeezes her thighs together, her white knuckled grip on her desk tightening still. The constant buzz between her legs heightens briefly, dragging her towards the edge before abruptly dying off altogether. A small whimper escapes her lips, capturing the attention of a nearby colleague and Kara feels her face burn with humiliation.

“Headache,” she lies, wincing. Her colleague shoots her a sympathetic frown, easily accepting her words at face value. It’s entirely believable that someone else may feel unwell around the office right now. Kara feels a little guilty, but she thinks she would die from embarrassment if they knew the truth.

“Liar,” comes the teasing voice inside her ear. “You’ll pay for that later.” Kara glances towards her phone, her eyes wide and pleading. She can’t see Mistress, but she knows she’s there. She can  _ feel _ Lena watching her, can hear every sharp intake of breath. Kara fiddles with her ear bud, her eyes flicking around to ensure nobody is paying any attention to her.

“Please,” Kara whispers. Lena’s delighted laugh echoes in her ear, and Kara is hit with an overwhelming urge to remove her earphones. “Please,” she repeats. Her thighs tremble, her grip on the desk tightening, and her self control attempting to fly out of the window as the vibrations return with a vengeance.

“Here?” Lena tsks, “dirty girl.” Kara blanches, her darkened eyes darting towards Miss Grant’s office. She can only imagine how quickly Miss Grant would fire her if she worked out what was going on beneath her desk. Kara turns back to her cell phone, staring pleadingly at the camera as she frantically shakes her head. “Very well,” Mistress sighs, disappointed. “I guess you can wait until lunch.”

Kara is horrified when the video call ends, her screen abruptly returning to a picture of herself and Alex. Lunch is  _ hours _ away. How the hell is she supposed to wait until then? Her new toy pauses inside her, her cunt clenching around it. She’s pretty sure her underwear is completely ruined, but Kara doesn’t care about that, not after Mistress’ edging had led to nothing.

Her half finished article glares back at her when she turns her attention to the screen, as though mocking her. There's no way Kara will be able to concentrate now, not with a raging fire between her legs. 

Her first thought is to head to the bathroom and discreetly take care of herself, but Kara knows Lena will make a point to ask if she did that. The second is to lie and tell Miss Grant that she's sick, thus ensuring she'll be sent home for the day. Both options, though, would mean she'd need to try out the new bath brush that Mistress Lena sent her. 

The thought of bending across her bed, as Lena talks her through another spanking, does  _ not _ help the situation in her pants. Kara sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, frantically trying to work out what she should do, not realizing that her boss is headed straight for her.

_ "Kiera!" _ Kara startles, wincing as her knee thumps against the bottom of her desk. "What is it, if anything, that you're doing?" Cat Grant stares her down, eyes cold and calculating, as though looking at a bug she'd like to squish beneath the heel of her boot.

"Oh, um I was just -"

"I sincerely hope you're not sick," Miss Grant tuts. "I specifically ordered all of the sick people out of my building." Kara flounders, her excuses caught in her throat as she struggles to even make eye contact with her boss. "You may as well go home now so I can have your desk fumigated," Miss Grant sighs, dismissing her with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

Kara sits there in shock, watching her boss stalk back to her office whilst muttering about incompetent carriers of the plague. She  _ barely _ manages to stifle her grin, thrilled about the sudden turn of events. Miss Grant has unwittingly bought her a first class ticket to orgasm city, no stops required. 

"Kiera!" Her head whips around to meet Miss Grant's gaze through the glass wall, the older woman wearing a mask and dramatically spraying the air with Lysol. “Leave my building at once.” She brandishes the can threateningly.

Kara can barely believe her luck as she packs her things, but there’s still a small part of her that is disappointed. The excitement, the  _ danger _ , of playing in public had only added to her arousal. The fear of being caught made her nerve endings tingle, sending adrenaline tickling down her spine and causing the fine hairs to stand erect.

She can only imagine what it was doing to Lena. Was her Mistress playing with herself whilst thinking about her, enjoying her facial expressions as she battled against an orgasm she didn’t yet have permission for? Perhaps the opportunity of privacy will actually work in her favor, maybe Lena will be more lenient, more generous.

Kara is triumphant, buoyant, as she slides into her car and texts Mistress to let her know she’s leaving for the day. The ticks beside her message turn blue almost instantly, her cell vibrating with an incoming call a mere few seconds later.

\---- ---- ----

Lena frowns as she reads the text, brows knitting together as she attempts to squash down her disappointment. Her thumb taps the call button, Lena losing patience with the back and forth messaging, and she purses her lips as she waits for Kara to pick up. When Kara answers, Lena immediately puts her on loudspeaker and brings up the app on her phone, her finger poised to begin her teasing once again.

“Naughty girl,” Lena breathes out. “Did you tell your boss you were sick just to get out of work?” She’s messing with her, but it gifts her the response she was looking for.

“No! No, Ma’am. I promise.” Kara sounds panicked, desperate, as though horrified at the mere thought of disappointing her mistress. “Miss Grant is just on edge after everyone got sick, and she’s a  _ total _ germaphobe. She noticed how…. _ distracted _ I was and made up her own mind,” Kara explains.

“Hmmm, I see,” Lena murmurs. Her own past interactions with Cat Grant, that Kara is entirely aware of, certainly make her believe Kara’s explanation, but she’s not quite ready to quit messing with her. “Where are you now, brat? I hope you don’t think I’m going to let you off so easily,” she warns.

“No, Ma’am, I don’t.” The disappointment is evident in her tone and it brings a smile to Lena’s lips. “I’m about to drive home, and I’ll do whatever you’d like when I get there,” Kara promises, a weak attempt to appease her Mistress. Lena’s smile widens, becoming salacious as an idea forms in her mind.

“Is there anyone around?” Lena asks, relishing the small intake of breath.

“Just a security guard who always wanders around the parking garage,” Kara tells her. Lena can imagine her pretty eyes darting around the garage, seeking out the only person who could unwittingly catch her in a compromising position.

“Well, I suggest you stay very,  _ very _ quiet.” Lena taps the app, chuckling softly to herself when Kara gasps in her ear. “We wouldn’t want you driving home when you’re  _ so _ worked up, would we? Perhaps we should release some of that tension." Lena leans back in her chair, tapping the app again until the vibrations from the egg are loud enough for her to faintly hear them in the background.

She grows wet as she listens to Kara’s soft mewls, her free hand slipping inside her underwear to lightly stroke her own clit. The power, the submission, the soft noises meant just for her, it all lights a fire in her veins. Her self imposed distance makes it harder than necessary, but Lena will  _ not _ allow it to diminish the efforts Kara’s goes to for her. Most importantly, for herself too.

“Are you close, baby?” Lena asks, her voice low. 

“Y-yes, Ma’am,” Kara stumbles over her own words, gasping softly and keenly begging for more. Lena raises a brow, tapping on her phone screen until the vibration is at its highest setting. Kara pants in her ear, incoherently mumbling and pleading. Lena regrets not video calling, imagining the pretty little faces that Kara pulls, but she’s not cruel enough to cut her off now. Not this time, anyway.

“You can cum when you’re ready.” Lena slowly circles her own clit, hips jumping at the smallest of touches. Kara’s whines are almost enough to push her over the edge, but Lena snatches her hand away, ruining her release at the very last second. A punishment for the misdeeds she sentenced herself guilty of.

Kara cums loudly enough that Lena wonders if the security guard would catch her, her teeth capturing her bottom lip as she thinks of her little troublemaker being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Kara is more than Lena deserves, she realizes. Such a good girl, a precious girl who deserves the world.

The pants and whimpers, the garbled requests for Lena to turn it off, brings another smile to her face, dragging Lena from her mental flagellation.

“That’s it,” Lena murmurs. “Good girl.” Lena taps the screen again, turning the toy off and silently listening as Kara catches her breath. “I would like you to wait until you’re home until you take it out, and I’d very much like to watch,” Lena says, softly. “Can you do that for me, pretty girl?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I’d also like you to wait a few moments before you drive, perhaps drink some water if you have any?” Lena waits patiently, smiling gently as Kara promises to do so. “Thank you, my good girl. Remember to keep your cell phone tucked away as you drive, I don’t want you to be distracted,” Lena warns.

“I’ll put it in my purse, I promise,” Kara says, endearingly embarrassed. “Should I skype you when I’m home, Ma’am?” Kara’s tone is eager, filled with hope and making it impossible for Lena to say no if she had wanted to.

“Please do. And Kara?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“It’s not your face I want to see.” There’s just enough time for Kara’s whimper to filter through before Lena ends the call, satisfied that she’s given her girl more than enough to think about for the next hour or so. She slips her cell phone in her pocket and moves around the house, grabbing herself some water and collecting her laptop from the office.

Lena’s heart feels heavy as she makes her way upstairs, the impending darkness attempting to swallow her whole. Even with Kara in her life, Lena is lonelier than she’s ever been in her life. It’s her own fault, really, for not allowing Kara further inside, but Lena knows holding Kara at arms length is for the best. There’s less chance of Kara being disappointed, or hurt, if she’s unaware of who her Mistress truly is.

Lena settles on her bed and stretches her legs out in front of her, her brow furrowing everytime the monstrosity around her ankle catches her eye. She should be used to it by now, should at least be able to tolerate it, but it still makes Lena’s stomach churn if she looks at it for too long. Perhaps it would be easier to bear if she deserved to wear it, if she’d  _ earned _ the punishment that came from a long two weeks in court. Maybe it wouldn’t feel so cruel, barbaric.

Lex truly screwed her over and Lena foolishly didn’t see it coming. So blinded by her loyalty, and now left feel the weight of her mistake around her ankle at all times. He’d feigned remorse, of course, and tried to make Lena’s house arrest a little easier before his death, but Lena had never forgiven him. Even now she can’t excuse what Lex did to the city, to her. Lena thinks, even once the tag is gone from her foot, that she’ll  _ never _ recover from his betrayal.

She sighs heavily and bends her knees, blocking the ugly accessory from her line of sight as she tries to force that traitor’s face out of her mind. Kara is all she should be focusing on, Kara who is so desperate to earn her approval, Kara who is rushing home right now to call her. Lex doesn’t matter, not anymore, and he never will again. 

Lena leans heavily against the pillows, her laptop precariously propped on her bent knees. It’s selfish, really. Kara vies for her attention, jumps through each and every kinky hoop, and Lena gives her so little in return. At least, that’s how it feels. Kara has told her  _ numerous _ times that Lena does more for her than she even realizes, promising that she’s getting everything she needs, but it still doesn’t feel like enough.

With each conversation, each session, Lena feels her guilt wearing her down. Her mind is made up to tell Kara it’s time to move on, for Kara to find something who can give themselves to her fully. Selfishly, Lena delays it, keeps putting it off for another day, a better day. Just one more day of having Kara, she tells herself. One more day and then she can set her free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - more soon :)
> 
> [find more content & early access to the next chapter here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
